Triplication
by MadelynPai
Summary: Did you ever think that there are a lot of things that just don’t fit in GH? Here’s an AU version of everything that never was completely changing GH history.
1. Chapter 1

Did you ever think that there are a lot of things that just don't fit in GH? Here's an AU version of everything that never was completely changing GH history.

Chapter 1

Jason felt like everything was way too dark. He could hear a woman speaking to him and a soft hand holding his own.

"My dear, you would be so surprised to see Emily now. She is all of thirteen and yet she has grown so much. I know the two of you weren't close quite yet, but you were slowly getting there."

_Lila…no that's impossible._ He thought as he began to get agitated.

Lila heard the beeping of the monitors increasing.

"Ms. Lila?" Reginald asked from the doorway. He never disturbed her while she had her visits, but the increased beeping worried him.

"Get a doctor, Reginald. I think something is wrong." The older women said looking at least twice her age.

Reginald rushed to find a doctor. Lila kept holding his hand although she didn't know what to say to her grandson.

Suddenly Jason's blue eyes were piercing her own and she was stunned.

"Oh my God." She cried as tears ran down her face.

"Mother." Alan said as he rushed in. He froze as he saw his son's eyes open for the first time in six months. Tony Jones wasn't far behind him.

"I'll be damned, he is awake. Lila I need you and Alan to leave the room for a few moments so that I can check his pupils and start reducing the stress of his breathing tube before his instinct to gag comes back." Tony instructed gently but firmly.

Alan pushed his mother out of the room. Both of them were silently crying from joy. Monica rushed into the hallway. Seeing Alan and Lila she froze going white.

"No, Monica. He's awake." Lila said with a trembling smile. "Our Jason's awake."

Tony kept checking everything and began to flush the area around the tube to alleviate the pain and raw feeling Jason would be experiencing.

"Your lucky to be alive, Jason."

Jason fell back asleep.

Tony stepped out of the room and into chaos as all of the Quartermaines had arrived in the twenty minutes of him being in the room.

"Is he alright?" "How long until my grandson is out of here?" "Edward." "He's right mother, he is just asking what we're all thinking."

Tony decided the best way would be to cut all of them off. "Jason is awake." He called out firmly as things quieted immediately. "Right now everything medically is up in the air. We didn't expect this. I don't know if it is permanent and we don't know how bad the damage is. You know that we have spoken in the last weeks of shutting off the life support. Take this as a miracle and be glad he is alive Edward. He still has a long recovery from just laying in bed for six months much less all of the brain trauma he received. This is a one day at a time thing, not everything at once warp speed. He is sleeping right now. His body is exhausted still as it trys to cope with the brain injury. I'll be doing tests in twenty minutes probably for the next several hours we'll be doing them and they'll be repeated regularly to see how his brain and responses are doing. This is a long road I know. But it looks like he is going to live. The more important question is going to be the quality of Jason's life. The frontal lobe does a lot of the brains activity and he basically has no frontal lobe on one side. We're talking about a lot of things going wrong."

"How serious could it be?" Ned asked quietly as Lois held his hand tightly.

"We're looking at different possibilities. There is a chance there will be mental retardation from lack of air and collapse of the blood vessels on the right frontal lobe. Memory gaps or loss, as well as the possibility of speech impediments, deafness, blindness, and sensory problems." Dr. Jones said softly.

The Quartermaines were troubled by these findings for the next few days after test after test was conducted on Jason. Finally on the fourth day they were told that the breathing tube had been removed and that Jason wouldn't be able to talk most likely, but that research showed that visitors talking helped stimulate the brain into relearning response mechanics.

Monica and Alan entered the room first. Jason was awake and he watched them. He had tried to speak, but nothing had came out from being so hoarse.

"Jason." Alan choked out softly as Monica gripped him hard against her.

Monica began to tell him about random things. Anything and everything she could think of. She told him about Keisha and how AJ was doing in rehab. Jason was so confused he didn't understand.

"AJ?" He asked without realizing it. It was scratchy and only half formed.

"He's fine. You need to not speak. You're too hoarse right now." Alan said as he smoothed a hand over Jason's forehead.

They saw the confusion on his face. His parents looked at each other, and they both wondered if perhaps he was confused as to how he was here and why.

"Jason, there was an accident. You and AJ were in Lois's convertible. AJ ran off of the road and you went through the windshield. The seatbelt snapped." Alan said pausing. "There has been some trauma to your brain. You've been in a coma for six months."

_I am dreaming. It has to be a dream. Where is Carly? This isn't right. I've already done this. Michael, Morgan, Milo, Spinelli, Sam, everything where is everything?_

Jason's heart monitor was speeding up and his blood pressure was rising.

"Jason you need to calm down. I know your scared, but you have to stay calm." Monica said shakily. "Please Jason just try to stay calm."

It was too late. Jason was freaking out and his blood pressure was rising far too fast.

The nurses station was alerted and Bobbie rushed into the room. "What happened?"

"We told him about the accident. He looked confused. We thought it would alleviate fear not add to it." Alan cried in despair.

Bobbie prepared a shot. "This is going to slow your heart rate and you'll feel tired. You need to not fight it Jason. Let the shot put you out for a little while. Everything will be clearer when you wake up."

She injected it into his IV. But Jason's adrenaline was overriding it's calming affects.

Bobbie knew from the way his body was reacting that he wasn't listening to her instructions and was fighting it. "Get Tony. This is too much pressure on his brain."

Alan ran from the room. Tony came a few moments later.

"How bad?" He asked simply.

"BP 150/70. His blood pressure is rising and then it's going to crash."

"Get me Lidisyl and a portable MRI. Monica I need you to leave."

"But…"

"You can't help me right now. Your only in the way. I don't know what got him like this. But in about five minutes he's going to have a seizure from arrhythmia and I don't want you in this room. OUT now."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jason was definitely unconscious again. _Must have been from freaking out. Oh well. If I have been in a coma for six months then Carly will be here in three weeks if everything I lived before holds true. She can help me sort this out. Even a dream-Carly would be better than nothing. Maybe it would be like a mental slap in the head, he mused. Not only that I gave her that damn promise. That if we ever got the chance to do-over as she calls it, I wouldn't fight it. _

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

"You're making a mistake."

"You always think I am making a mistake, Mom."

"Carly, Bobbie gave you away to give you a better life. She was sixteen and god knew being from the area of Orlando there were only two professions available."

"You've made it clear we come from the same gutter DNA. You have my whole life. Maybe you can't accept me, but I won't lose my chance with my own birth mother."

"You'll destroy it, just like you do everything." Virginia said coldly thinking of her marriage to Frank and all the men that followed that didn't want to marry her due to her having a child.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Jason awoke slowly after six hours.

"Jason." AJ said softly. "We were all worried."

"Get out."

"What!" Keisha cried out. "Jason how can you say that to your own brother? You love AJ."

"OUT, both of you."

"But…" AJ said weakly. Tony and Jason's parents had rushed into the room as soon as they heard people getting upset near Jason.

"I have no fucking clue who you are and I don't care. GET OUT!"

"Jason." Alan said in shock. "Do you remember us at all?"

"Alan." Tony began.

"No, I don't remember anything but now."

"Jason is suffering memory loss. We're not sure if it is permanent or not…"

"Jason is **in** the room." Jason reminded Tony nastily.

"Yes. We may want to step outside so that we don't upset you."

"You just told me that I can't remember anything. Funny how I already knew that. I want out of here."

"Jason you need to get better first." Monica said softly, trying her best to keep tears at bay.

"You can't make me stay." He said as he pulled an IV line out of his arm.

"Jason. I need you to stay calm if you are not going to I'll have to sedate you." Tony said pompously.

"Sedate yourself." He snarled at him as he pulled out the second IV line and removed all of the monitors off of his body.

"Jason, that's enough." Alan said sharply. "Memory loss or not your still you and this is unacceptable."

"I'll do a whole lot more you won't agree with before it's all over." Jason promised. He got up, luckily his family didn't believe that hospital gowns applied to the Quartermaines. He had sweatpants and a t shirt.

He walked out of the room, slightly limping from atrophied muscles on his right side. Tony rushed after him as well as his parents. Keisha and AJ were shocked to being frozen inside the room he had just vacated.

Edward seen his grandson walk out the door into the hallway.

"Jason, you can't leave." Alan called out as he and Monica rushed behind him.

"The hell I can't. Watch me."

Lila was slightly amused. Jason had never been stubborn before like this, but she always knew that the Irish in all of her grandchildren could show itself at any time. Alan's showed quite regularly as did Edwards. "My dear. Instead of anyone chasing you down, what if we compromise?"

"Lila!" Monica said in frustration that she might be agreeing to Jason leaving far too soon.

Jason had stopped though and was waiting. His grandmother quietly reached for his hand and told him, "What if you stay tonight and then tomorrow Reginald and I will bring you home and come to appointments? It would be more comfortable for you and we have two doctors in the family already it isn't like we can't deal with emergencies."

"But" Alan said firmly

"Alan he has already made himself quite clear that he wishes not to stay. He is no longer a minor any longer and no matter how scared for him you are, you nor Monica can force him to remain in the hospital." Lila admonished gently.

"All they'll do is sedate me for the night."

"Trust me you want the sleep while you can get it." Emily pointed out making Lila chuckle. Jason had forgotten that Em hadn't always been prim and proper Monica had brainwashed her throughout the years with Edward and Alan's help. Lila had been the one who let her play hooky occasionally from school and encouraged her to go into whatever career she wanted.

"In the morning?" He asked making sure that Reginald in particular knew he wasn't kidding. The coldness he had told the butler/servant for Lila everything. "First thing." He agreed.

Jason turned around and walked back to his room as Monica, Alan, and Edward all began arguing back and forth on what the best course of action was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly had taken the crappiest bus in the universe. It had literally been a 15 hour ride. _Uh, and it smells. What is that? You people need to shower. Gross._ She had finally reached her destination of Port Charles NY a few minutes later and was let off near Croslandt Street near the piers. _God its freezing!!! Who lives in the Artic? And more importantly why would you want to?_

She had an apartment or more accurately a ghetto slum by the price she paid set up for her to have residence.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been a fast two weeks. So far he had given Edward several heart attack symptoms and basically upset the entire household of Quartermaines. He still stayed close to Emily. His little sister was going to get a second chance as well. _Nikolas is just too much of a Cassadine...Lucky and Carly may never get along in any life, but they both deserve their own happiness. We all do after the "lifelike dreams" Jones says I may have experienced. What a crack head…_

Jason had set up his own business. Well more like businesses in the last two weeks. He restored vintage vehicles and motorcycles. He also was doing a business for restoring houses in the more run-down side of Port Charles. He had already found the house he wanted for himself and Carly. It was a rundown widows walk three story. Built circa 1670 and given additions for the next 320 years the kitchen was the intial building. Some one had gutted some of the top floors and blocked the widows peak which pissed him off. It would take years before the house was completely renovated and cost him more than a few thousand dollars, but Carly would cost him more than that easily. Hence multiple businesses versus one.

All of the family and the doctors were telling him he was moving too fast. But there was only one life and it was like a fast glimpse. He wanted this version to be the right one, even if it was only temporary and he would wake up in "his reality" of Carly and that bloody idiot Jax.

He had escaped this morning before breakfast, but not without running into Emily.

He bumped into her as he turned a corner in the hall. They stared at each other for a moment before she asked, "Making a run for it?"

"While I can." He agreed.

She grinned and said. "Do you think I can come with you on a Saturday and see the house you're working on?"

"If you want to run the gauntlet." He said in relation to the chaos of the Quartermaines.

"I will, but I know my way around it. I just go through Grandmother. Everything is much faster." She said with an innocent smile.

He shook his head and he descended the stairs on the docks and headed for Kellys. As he turned the corner he had his second run in of the morning…

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_I don't even know how to approach her. What if I say the wrong thing, What if she doesn't like me, What if she never wanted me?? _

Caught up in her own thoughts after catching a glimpse of Bobbie, Carly was paying no heed to where she was going. She suddenly walked into something solid and promptly fell flat on her but. _Well that was graceful. She thought sarcastically._

All that golden silverish blond hair told him that Carly had come to town a little earlier than meeting him_. God she is always so shocking. _He didn't know what it was. Maybe all of the blond hair, but he knew that when he was able to see her irish eyes he would change his opinion and then her attitude would show and his idea would shift again.

She was rambling too. Something about not paying attention as she tried to fight all of her hair out of her face. It was long down her back. He helped her smooth it out of the way…

Carly had never seen eyes so blue. They captured her and held her hostage. It was like she had ran into Adonis. His body was amazing, but his eyes…there was no way to describe those eyes. She vaguely sensed that she had went from rambling to utter silence and even though she could feel a blush running over her she still couldn't find words.

"It was my fault." Adonis said simply.

"Oh-uh…" was about as far as she got.

"I'll make it up to you with breakfast on me."

"Okay." She said faintly.

Jason grinned unable to help it. _I wish I had known that simply staring at her would get her to shut up sometimes. It must be a world record in Carly's universe for her to be unable to have speech for this long. _

He quietly steered her into Kellys. She was so preoccupied, Carly honestly didn't even notice.

Jason came for breakfast regularly. Ruby had never had him have breakfast with someone before since his accident, but now there was a blond young women being steered patiently, if not slightly amusedly by Jason.

"A companion today. Emily will be terribly upset." Ruby said teasingly.

"I crashed into her on the docks." He said stoically.

Ruby smiled seeing the shell shocked expression. She was still Irish enough to believe in love at first sight and this little lass as her father would have called her was experiencing a bad case of it. _Although Morgan isn't exactly paying attention to anything outside of her either. Lila will be pleased. Maybe I'll call her a day earlier than I normally do to tell her the update on Jason…_

Carly suddenly realized where she was and tensed up. Jason quietly knew what was happening.

"You're new to Port Charles." He said simply.

"Yes, I need to go. Maybe another time." She said stuttering from nervousness. It was an affliction she worked hard to hide from people Jason knew and it only came out when she was truly nervous to the point of making herself ill.

He caught her hand. "I have a feeling that if I let you go now, I'll never find you again later." He said.

Their eyes connected and Carly felt herself calming down, but she couldn't explain why. Everything just felt better and easier with this strange man than ever before.

"I don't even have a job yet, and your right I just moved so I have lots of things to do."

"A job is easy enough. I run a renovation business on houses I need someone who can help schedule renovations as well as help me with designing color schemes. Most of the insides of my houses are white at the moment."

"White?" She asked horrified.

He laughed softly.

"What does such a job pay?" She asked uncertainly.

"13.50 an hour to start and bonuses after each house is sold." He said coolly.

"What about hours?" She said hoping to stall while she figured out if she should say no or not. _Not as though I can afford to say no, being that I am poorer than a church mouse._

"Hours vary, but mostly I need someone between 10-7 Monday thru Friday and Saturdays after noon until around 4. It is a fifty hour a week job so pay checks run at about $675 every week paid in check plus the bonuses for every house sold."

"Well I am not real good at organization, but I can do basic scheduling and definitely the design part because white…is just…never mind."

Jason gave a quick amused smile causing Carlys heart to freeze momentarily. _God he's gorgeous…Who's Emily?_

Jason knew the look that crossed her face he had seen it a thousand times every time she caught him speaking to or even glancing past another woman. "You might have to put up with Emily though. She is my younger sister. She likes to visit me while I am renovating and talk me into letting her eat greasy food here at Kellys."

"How old is she?" She asked as her heart softened.

"Thirteen and a pain in the ass." He said bluntly.

Carly laughed for the first time in weeks. "Wait until she has a boyfriend."

"No." He said firmly, making Carly laugh a little harder. After that being in Kellys wasn't so hard. Carly didn't even pay attention when Bobbie left or Luke came in and did a double take at her and Jason as they shared breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Carly was getting ready to start her first day working and she had dressed carefully in a simple styled shirt and trousers. She had a pair of grubby jeans and a t-shirt for slow periods when she was sure she would be helping the painting process. She was supposed to meet him at Cortlandt Street and Fifth near the docks at 9:30 so that she wouldn't get lost trying to find the house he was renovating while running his business out of it.

She was opening her door when she came face to face with a middle aged man who had short spiky gray hair and an earring.

"Whatever your selling, I don't have time." She said simply.

"Look, girlie I am not selling anything…""Good today's my first day at work and I can't be late." She said cutting in.

She rushed down the hall towards the stairwell after locking her door.

"Your Caroline Leigh."

She froze and swung around.

"How?"

"Luke Spencer. I want you to stay away from Barbara Jean. She gave you away for a reason little girl." He said curtly as he walked around her and down the stairs.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Jason saw how pale she was. "You ran into Luke." He said simply.

Carly looked at him. "You know."

"I had a feeling." He oversimplified. "You have the Spencer Irish eyes. Far more pronounced than your mother or Ruby at Kellys. I figured Luke, because he has a personality that pisses off or/and disturbs most people."

"You've met my mother?"

"Briefly at the hospital after a car accident. I don't remember my own past. Nothing except basics. How to tie my shoes, math, medical terms, all the things that are a skill. I remember how to do, but not memories. Your mother is a nurse at the hospital. Actually my grandmother who has a hand in everything in town is trying to get the board to let her be head nurse for the pediatrics department."

"We need to go." She said faintly.

"We do. We'll put it away for now. But before we do. She'll want to know you Carly. Luke probably feels guilty as the older sibling who was supposed to take care of her, but Bobbie loves family in all forms blood or not. No way would she count you out. Even if she is a little awkward at first."

"I am not sure if I want to know her."

"fair enough." He agreed as they walked towards the widows walk.

"Oh my God. Is that you office?!"

"Hopefully it will be my home one day, but for now I run everything out of it so that I have time to renovate during my spare time."

"Oh it's beautiful! If you put stained windows in the front it would be amazing."

"I thought the same, but I'll need help for the Courtyard skylight for the main hallway as well as the arboretum off of the third floor on the bayside. Both are plain glass, but I want murals painted into the walls of the arboretum and between the two layers of glass in the skylights."

"Is it a box floor lighting?" She asked absolutely giddy.

He chuckled and she squealed in delight. "Something tells me you'll find plenty of ways to spend my money."

"You got it for a song anyway. I am sure you've had to do tons of structural work to even begin renovating." She pointed out.

"Currently I am in the hole around 500K."

Carly gave him a look of horror. He just grinned. "There's a reason I run a second business in my spare time." He reassured.

"Two? How do you have time?"

"I can fix cars and motorcycles that are vintage anytime of the day or night. I met you outside of my shop and there will be times I leave you here to take calls and go to work over there with only my cell. By the way I'll get calls occasionally about someone's vehicle on my line for renovating. It happens in small towns. As well as the occasional quick fix on plumbing or electrical work. Just schedule them and call me the same you would on a full room or house."

"Okay."

"It's pretty simple." He said as he led her to the left as soon as they entered the house. They entered what was probably the formal dining room. Jason had converted it to a catch all for his work as well as a mini fridge for beer and a coffee pot. "Here's the cell phone for the housing business. Check it when you come on for messages left during the night and once during the middle of the day and once before you leave. You'll answer when it rings, and take two fifteen minute breaks a day as well as an hour lunch. Four times a week I'll take you to houses I need design ideas on and you'll help me with colors and placement. If it works out and you're interested we can start a side line of interior design."

Carly figured out quick that Jasons brain worked at warp speed. _How many businesses has he planned and just not implemented yet?_ Shortly after entering the office and being given the basics, Jason left to start off doing a plumbing job for a restaurant that had a leaky sink and he warned her he wouldn't see her until closing unless an emergency job came up.

_This isn't too bad and I've planned most of the colors he needs for his own house. _She thought as she window shopped on her lunch break.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Carly had been working for Jason for a week. It was amazing how in tune he was to her. _Almost a little creepy really, but overall I can't complain. He's hot and obviously interested. _Jason had not only given her a job, but fed her most days and spent a lot of time with her when ever he was finished with all of the jobs he had going. It took her a few days to see his vintage car shop, but inside the glass office there she saw huge details spread all over the walls. Some of it was written in sharpie on the windows where he had ran out of room.

There was no way to make sense of half of it. Some just had a date or a lot number relating to houses, others where obviously the beginning of new business ideas and steps he had yet to take or research. He told her that he might have her help in that department as well as reception, designing, and scheduling.

Other pieces were just number sequences that made absolutely no sense to her whatsoever. He had asked her to work out of the shop so that he could do some remodel on the room above the office. It needed some work where the floor had warped and he did not want anything to fall down onto her.

She was just getting ready to place a call to her mother, when an older man waltzed into the room as though he owned it. He froze when he seen her.

"We're not open."

"Well I am here to see Jason anyways. I am his grandfather after all." The older man blustered.

"Oh, he's at the Bay house I can tell him you were looking for him if you'd like."

"No thank you. Do you by chance have his phone number?"

"I do. His exact words were that anyone asking for it however couldn't have it."

"Listen little girl, if you think…"

"No, you listen up. I've barely worked here a week and I am not losing my job for you. If you are really his grandfather why don't you know his number and while we're at it the next time you break into the shop I'll have you arrested and tell him I haven't the slightest clue whom you were." She said as her eyes flashed.

Edward knew when he was fighting a woman similar to his Lila in determination. Although young she would do if one of his grandsons would get it together enough. Jason of course still needed to recover, but AJ was of the age for a wife…

The two of them were glaring each other down when Reginald wheeled Lila into the shop. "Edward do be courteous."

"Lila." "Absolutely not, I don't want to hear any of it." Lila said firmly. "You must be Carly. My gossip comes from Emily who practically pulled Jason's teeth just to get a name." Lila was struggling to hide her amusement that this slim younger woman was warring with her husband. Her face and body, everything screamed Spencer.

"Well at least she's accurate."

Edward was about to shoot a comment back, but he got a glower from the younger woman that kept him silent. Jason stopped and looked around his shop wondering if he had entered a third universe for a moment.

"Lila? What are you doing here?"

The group looked at Jason. He was dirty and sweaty from ripping up the floor. _Okay clean thoughts, you can do this Carly thought desperately._

"Now this is just absurd…" Edward said sharply in relation to Jason working a job outside of ELQ. "Edward." came the firm reply from Lila silencing her husband into obedience. "I wished to invite you to Saturday dinner my dear as well as you Carly. Especially since I am sure you'll want to get acquainted with Port Charles. It happens pretty hastily after sitting through a meal with us. Just the gossip alone that is traded between Lucky Spencer and Emily is enough to catch everyone up."

"Lucky Spencer. I feed that boy more often then his own parents Lila!" came Edwards exclamation.

Jason knew that they were friends now, but his job at this point of time was to keep Emily single. She was only thirteen and boys only had one thing on the mind at thirteen.

"No either one of you." Lila said.

"What?" Jason asked simply.

"No, Jason."

Reginald and Carly were laughing silently shaking hard from trying to keep it in. It was easy to see that both Edward and Jason were thinking of ways to scare the crap out of Lucky Spencer. _Spencer, I wonder if he is Lukes or my moms? _

"We'll be there." Jason replied. "You shouldn't be in here though. It's filled with tools and grease."

"Carly does just fine." Lila countered in amusement.

"Carly doesn't have him following her everywhere." Jason said in relation to Edward.

"Quite right my dear. I'll be taking him home now and convincing him that behavior should be stellar to night, but I am sure you'll both over look them all if it gets a little out of hand." Edward was silenced with a look and followed after Lila. He was already making her all kinds of promises in an attempt to make it back into her good graces.

Carly felt like she had cracked a rib from holding in for so long. The second they were gone she laughed so hard she cried for a few moments. Jason just grinned and shook his head. "Laugh it up now. You'll be entering the seventh ring of hell with me for dinner."

"It can't be that bad.: She gasped trying to catch her breath.

"I do penance afterwards every time, trust me it's bad."

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Lila waited until they were in the car before allowing her husband so much as a glance.

"Lila you know I was just checking on the boy is all." He said chagrined.

"Edward, I watched him lay in a coma for six months to wake up good as new but with absolutely no memories. I've lost a piece of him, but he is still here and I can accept him for whoever he will be because he is still alive and that is the important part. God knows he's in love with that girl so bad he can't see straight."

"Now Lila I know it was a scare, but in love with her?"

"Yes. Do you remember when we first fell in love? It was at a garden party. And all it took was a look. We've always laughed it off as an Irish influence, but you seen that young woman. He only had eyes for her. His biggest goal was to get us out of the room so that she wouldn't feel uncomfortable. He is putting her in front of himself in a way the doctors said wasn't possible Edward. I won't have any of us Quartermaine or not ruin this."

Edward was shocked, but even he realized that his wife was right. Jason was feeling a complex emotion that Tony Jones said he would never be able to feel. He also had a few comments on how Jason would never be able to connect with another human being on an intimate level…"I'll keep my reservations in check sweetheart. But I have to say I am not sure he is ready for this."

"Young love never is and they'll make enough mistakes on their own. I need your help to counter balance the response Alan and Monica are going to give."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jason had told her he'd pick her up around 6:30. Carly stepped out of the shower and looked into the mirror. _Exercising regularly has gotten rid of the five pounds from this summer at least. I am never working in a cheesecake shop again. Way too much temptation._

She looked at all of her options. They were pitiful for sure, but she had a goldish dress that was a little garish for a dinner and a plain blue summer dress that was the wrong season. _ I have a feeling this isn't going to be a informal dinner. _That's when she noticed the sheaths she had in the back of her closet. There were two. One was a burgundy purple and the other was a maroon red. Between the two she could weave them around her dress causing them to brush the fronts and back of her dress. It would cause a mixed look of gold, red, and purple. That would make her dress appear of better quality and make it look more appropriate.

After carefully putting some pins into the dress to hold the other pieces in place and putting the dress on. She began painstakingly doing her face and hair. She kept up on her nails. The nice part of working for Jason is she was always left with lots of time on her hands.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

When Jason buzzed the door, he was more than a little annoyed with her for living in a hellhole. That she hadn't been mugged, raped, or assaulted at the least was amazing in and of itself. The building looked as though it was ready for a demo crew to come rip it apart.

She opened the door and all of his annoyance disappeared. Her hair was in long corkscrews and her dress was amazing.

"Do you think it will work?" She asked worriedly.

"You'll blow them away." Carly smiled at him. **That smile. **The smile she always reserved for him only.

"Is it too much?"

"No." He said as he led her down the stairs and to the waiting vintage Mustang. Jason was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt along with his leather jacket.

Driving up to the mansion left Carly feeling slightly ill. It was huge. HUGE!! _This is where he grew up and he rips up floors for a living?? I am so lost and his parents are going to look at me and see nothing but trailer trash…_

_I wonder what she is thinking? Knowing Carly she is freaking out over her own background and is accurately figuring out how Monica will feel about her. Time for damage control. Jason thought._ "It's beautiful, but uncomfortable to me."

"What do you mean!? It's a mansion Jason." Carly exclaimed.

"But it's cold. Filled with family that puts up with each other and not much else most of the time." Jason elaborated.

"Don't they love each other?"

"They do but they all have their little dramas and whatever you do stay away from my Aunt Tracy if at all possible. She is a vulture."

"I'll try."

"Best bet is to stay near Lila, me, or last ditch effort Emily." Jason warned as he shut off the engine.

Jason came around as she opened her own door and he took a hold of her hand. The two of them didn't notice the help looking at them from the kitchen's viewpoint of the drive. The young pair fit each other perfectly. An All-American affect about them that screamed presidential consideration after only one picture. The differences of blonds and browns played off of each other and the unique eyes that both possessed made them a striking couple. The simplicity of Jason with someone who understood the complex made the two fit perfectly.

Lila had left Emily in charge of the door. Emily was excited to finally get a glimpse of Jason's assistant. Jason was the only one that didn't treat her like a stupid little kid.

When she opened the door she froze in shock at the blonde young woman who was currently teasing her brother about his attire. When Jason smirked, Emily realized that it was the first outward sign of amusement Jason had shown since the accident.

"Hey." Jason said as he stepped through the door with Carly.

"A man of many words I see." Emily said in amusement.

"I am Carly, he forgets I exist sometimes and that I am actually not just an extension of his person."

Emily laughed. "Oh yeah I like this one way better than Keisha. I am Emily. You'll meet my idiot friend Spencer soon enough. Keisha is the annoying ex who never leaves."

Carly grinned. As Jason shook his head.

"Lila said her and AJ." Jason stated.

"Yeah. do you know what a rebound is?"

Jason lifted an eyebrow.

Carly chuckled and said, "I think your sister is subtly saying that your ex isn't over you yet, but your brother is an excellent distraction."

"Yeah I knew there was a reason the two of you shouldn't meet." Jason said ryely.

"Hey!" They both said at the same time.

"Is for horses." Lucky finished.

"Cute, but unoriginal." Carly teased.

Lucky gave her a pouty look. "Hah that doesn't work with anyone you dope." Emily said.

Lucky tickled her and she squealed and ran. Carly laughed while Jason shook his head.

"They're so cute. I can't wait until their a little older and realize their totally in love with each other." Carly said.

"NO!" Jason said firmly.

She laughed harder as Lila and Edward came into the hallway.

"Are the two of you coming into the dining room, my dear?" Lila asked.

"Yes."

"Hello." Carly told Lila ignoring Edward completely.

"Hello my darling." Lila said pleaseantly. "I see that you haven't ran screaming yet, but I am sure there is still time."

Carly grinned and said, "Not much will make me run."

"Jason I really think you need to rethink this housing business. ELQ has several positions open…" "NO." Was Jason's reply before the older man could get started.

"But." "Edward." Lila reminded firmly as they entered the dining room.

Keisha and Aj were seated on one side of the table with Emily beside AJ and Lucky left to sit beside Jason. Obviously Edward had arranged the seating or at least tweaked it to his own liking.

_Nothing awkward about sitting across from an ex-girlfriend who annoys me to death by not letting go, or my brother who put me in a coma…Jason thought._

His parents sat right beside Carly unfortunately and Tracy and Dillion were on the other side of them. Dillion was only seven and quiet for his age. Tracy would stir up trouble and paranoia for him.

"Why look it is the retrobate." Tracy said smoothly and slowly as though speaking to a slow child. "How is playing with wood, Jason."

Carly's back went up instantly. Jason just let her take front point. _Might as well let them know who she is right up front._ "Kind of like playing with fashion I'd imagine, but I suppose you wouldn't know since you have none." Lila withheld some laughter as did Edward.

Keisha felt it was her duty to stand up for Tracy, even if she didn't agree with her in the face of this woman who was taking Jason.

"And how would you know anything about her, you're a guest the least you could do is act like it."

"It must be nice to be righteous. But I don't play these silly little games." Carly warned coldly. "So I suggest you go back to non-existence little girl, where the meaner girls aren't around to pick on you for opening your mouth at an inopportune moment."

Jason just looked up at the ceiling as utter chaos reigned. "Now this is quite enough" "That little trollop tried to disparage me and you're defending her mother!!" "You're just not appropriate for Jason despite putting Tracy in her place." Jason was done. "ENOUGH!" He shouted and the table went silent. "Carly is here to meet Emily and Lila, but it isn't that important. As for the rest of you I don't care what you do, but if one more word is spoken about all the things you don't agree with concerning me I am leaving. None of this is your choice and you don't have any influence. So shut up so we can eat and then go our separate ways."

"The boy's right." Edward said. "This is supposed to be dinner not a debate."

"Then we'll eat." Lila said firmly before another word could be spoken ending any approach from anyone on anything related to the accident, or Jason. The meal began silently, but soon Emily and Lucky began making faces at each other from across the table to amuse themselves and Dillion began to laugh softly at them.

Lila just smiled in amusement at the younger generation. _It will be nice when my grandbabies begin their own families._ She knew that this was also a part that Edward would relish as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Although they had made it through dinner, Jason was just waiting to make a break for it. No need to frighten Carly more.

That and he had noticed AJ glancing at her every now and then. _Keep your eyes to yourself. He thought as he noticed another glance. _

Jason was always sure that the same had happened with Aj over Keisha Ward when he was Jason Quartermaine. That didn't mean he had to like it though.

Lila had noticed the same thing and could tell it was beginning to grate on her younger grandsons nerves as well as make the young Spencer (for Lila was sure Carly was related) very nervous under the scrutiny AJ was giving her.

Lila motioned Jason quietly to her side.

"Perhaps it is time we seen you off, my dear. I am sure you have lots of things going tomorrow." Lila said serenely to Jason. "Emily and Lucky will walk you to the door. Small ears don't need to hear what could be said." Lila grew slightly louder. "Dillion you'll accompany your cousin and his guest to the door won't you my darling?"

Dillion bounced in his seat, after having to sit sedately for almost an hour with a smiling nod. "That's what I thought. Bored stiff poor dear with our boring grown up talk."

Dillion laughed. But Tracy instantly silenced the young boy with a look. Edward and Lila had given up on her long ago, but they knew if things continued as they were something would have to be done so that Dillion wouldn't grow up with the same insecurities as Ned.

The youngest generation walked Jason and Carly out of the room. The taunting and laughter could be heard as soon as they cleared the door…

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Funny faces? Seriously I thought you were like twelve Lucky." Carly teased. "I expected that from the D-man."

"Hey, I am thirteen and a half I'll have you know."

"That proved a point." Jason said stoicly.

"Haha, Burn." Emily called out. Jason, and Carly laughed as Emily and Lucky began bickering. Dillion held Carly's hand mostly because she was pretty and nice. She reminded him of grandma's old movies with the ladies that were "true ladies" as his Miss Lila called them.

Carly tickled his hand making him squeal and jump. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and winked teasingly. His toothy grin greeted them complete with a missing front tooth. The first genuine smile either one of them had seen out of the seven year old all night.

Jason had always known that Carly possessed some kind of weird skill that brought younger people in need of guidance to her: Juan, Emily in times of desperation, Lulu, Johnny Zacchara, Diego, and Lucas; hell even Maxie Jones after the whole pill episode so that she could get a job at the hotel.

She just understood kids. Probably because she had always been ignored by Virginia. Carly never talked about her childhood, but Jason had always known it had been severely unhappy. He had never pressed too hard, because it would always make her sad to be asked about it.

That was one thing this odd movement of time couldn't redress. But there were ways to make up for it, by making Carly as happy as he could now and in the foreseeable future.

As the two said their goodbyes Emily reminded Jason repeatedly that she would be seeing him at the worksite in the morning.

Carly laughed as they got in the car. "You know that eventually she is going to find a way into one of your businesses or talk you into to teaching her how to launch one right? She has a spark for it and all she did whenever she thought no one was paying attention was ask me every conceivable question about different business aspects."

Jason just shook his head and stated, "Not yet she's too young. If she wants a business later I'll help her, but she's barely thirteen."

Carly smiled out of the window at how funny Jason was when he entered older brother protection mode. She felt pity for Lucky. Cousin or brother, that boy was screwed when he decided to ask Emily out…

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Monica was horrified at what Jason was doing with his life and Alan was crushed at losing him. It was too much for his parents to compute him also having a woman that they didn't agree with.

Monica had hoped that if she could talk the young Scorpio girl into meeting Jason that something would happen between the two of them. Robin was such a sweet girl.

Robin had agreed to casually bump into Jason so as to make friends without her son knowing that they were manipulating the situation to protect him from women like this Carly…

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Edward wasn't sure what to think of the development between Jason and Carly. The young woman was a tough little cookie and hadn't backed down from him at all. It had been a good thing in Edward's mind. That is how one knew how strong a woman was after all…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Emily had made sure to get up extra early. _Jason would leave me if he thought he could justify it by me sleeping._ Emily knew him far too well after only a few weeks. She had a feeling that Carly was on to her scheme for understanding how businesses were run.

AJ and Ned were far to busy fighting over ELQ. Jason didn't want it and Grandfather was getting too old. But no one ever thought to offer her some skills to work at ELQ.

_Girls are just so like stupid, Em thought sarcastically about the way her family treated her. Honestly do they think I am a bobble head or something?_

Watching Jason had taught her about the general structure for running a business out of a home, and she knew that eventually the numbers on his office walls would become businesses. That is how she planned on learning about it, was watching him develop the other businesses…

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Carly was amused in under an hour. It was obvious why Jason was so frustrated at bringing Emily along. That girl was fast with her questions and she only had a few hundred.

"I think it is time to take a break for lunch." Carly called out. The three of them had spent the last hour painting the dining room with accents.

"Yeah." Emily agreed.

"Alright. No Kelly's though." Jason agreed.

"Ah, grandmother got to you didn't she?" Emily pouted.

"Her exact words were, that grease was ruining your appetite for dinner." Jason agreed.

"Well I am not as tall as you, so I can't work it off." Emily complained.

Carly laughed and said, "You'll never be tall enough. Not only that your only thirteen how much grease are we talking?"

The two gave each other slightly guilty looks. "Never mind." Carly amended.

Jason asked. "So what are we doing for lunch?"

"What about Eli's?" Em suggested.

"How is that not grease?" Jason shot back.

"It's grease of the barbeque kind." Carly defended. "Not only that we'll get coleslaw or something and even out the grease."

The girls wandered toward the kitchen after deciding they were sticking together on this.

"Yeah let's trade one form of grease for another." Jason said sarcastically as he went into the office to grab his wallet.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Emily had somehow talked Jason into going to the Quartermaine Mansion before lunch.

"What could you possibly have forgotten this morning?" Jason asked in utter confusion.

Lila came from the study. "My dears what are you doing here?"

"Kidnapping Dillion for a few hours." Emily responded fast, before Jason could get a word out.

Jason gave her a glare that told the foyer at large she was in trouble. Lila smiled and said, "He would love to go, but only if you think your up to it Jason." Lila knew that challenging him to something was the fastest way to get him to do it especially if it involved impressing a certain young woman…

"Of course he can go." Jason said stiffly. "I am sure I have pet shampoo for you to scrub him down with after we eat." He threatened Emily. She gave him the most innocent smile she could muster.

Dillion slipped out of the library where grandfather had been telling him the story of how he met Miss Lila.

"Grandmother." Dillion said quietly.

"Why hello my darling." Lila said warmly. "I believe that Emily would like to have a word with you."

"Hey, Dillion, you want to come with us for a while? We're painting the dining room, but first I talked Jase into lunch with Carly and you if you come."

"Okay." He said unsuredly.

"Don't worry, I will speak with your mother and let her know where you are." Lila reassured.

"Okay." Dillion said feeling better.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Carly had been waiting for almost fifteen minutes. "I see you finely found what you were looking for." She joked as she smiled at Dillion.

Dillion was completely taken by her. At seven, he had decided that he wanted to marry her. _But how do I ask? Maybe with flowers like Grandfather did? His young mind wondered about how he would procure the flowers needed._


	9. Chapter 9

After hours of painting the four were dirty and worn out

After hours of painting the four were dirty and worn out.

Emily was already beginning to pester Jason about Sunday mass.

Jason was looking for any excuse he could find. "I need to work."

"The father will be upset if you miss mass. Not only that grandmother likes going to early mass with you." Emily wheedled.

Carly just laughed and said, "You should go. It's not like your grandmother is getting any younger. Not only that if you attend, Edward might leave you alone for the first part of the week."

"Yeah and it will probably keep grandmother from mentioning your name to Lucy Coe for the Nurse's Ball." Emily agreed.

"Fine." He said slightly disgusted at the thought of being surrounded and cornered by his own family.

"What's the Nurses Ball?" Carly asked curiously.

'Oh God.' Was Jason's only thought as he saw the look on Emily's face.

"You mean Jason didn't mention it? Our family always has a table. Jason, of course, is forced to attend, but everyone has so much fun."

"Emily…" Jason began trying to cut in.

"And you get all dressed up. There's another room for the kids. I amsurprised at you Jason." She scolded fauxly as she finished her dastardly plan. "You told me you would bring Carly. I even told grandmother!"

The look he gave Emily toold her should would be dying as soon as he got her alone. Carly was no dumby and knew exactly what was going on. She literally shook from holding the laughter in.

"Maybe you should go help Dillion clean himself up." She suggested forcing herself to keep her voice somewhat even.

Emily was out of the room like a shot.

Carly took one look at Jason's face and cracked up.

"It's not funny." He said stoicly.

"Of course it is." Carly gasped with laughter. " I know what that little imp just did. She is pretty good at it too. Can you imagine what she is going to be like when she is a full fledged teenager? Don't worry about it Jason; I release you from you awkward and funny as hell position." She said laughing hysterically for a few minutes.

Jason just shook his head and grabbed Carly as she walked past him. A surprised look crossed her face as he kissed her firmly and wetly. 'Never had my knees feel like pudding before.' Carly mused as she gripped his hips gently.

When they pulled apart they didn't notice Dillion looking in on them from the doorway.

"I planned on taking you. I didn't plan on my little sister ratting me out." Jason said with annoyance.

Carly just grinned at the thought that someone finally beat him at something. Her heart was pounding so hard she was surprised it was still in her chest…

"Hey, did you guys die in here." Emily called as she walked towards the room.

"no, but you might want to watch yourself." Jason warned giving her a glare that told her she wasn't off of the hook by a long shot.

Emily just grinned and Carly smothered her laugh.

"We should get going, I am sure a certain teenager has been putting off homework and the D-man is bored of all the painting." Carly suggested with slight amusement.

Jason nodded; noticing Dillion's silence. .


	10. Chapter 10

Dillion was up the steps as soon as the car stopped

Dillon was up the steps as soon as the car stopped.

Emily just shrugged when she got Jason's questioning look.

Carly told Emily, "Tell him I'll see him later. He's such a cutie."

Emily laughed. "I know-amazing that he came from Aunt Tracy isn't it?" She said as she got called in by Reginald. The two of them got back into the car. The ride was uncomfortably silent.

Jason parked near Carly's building.

"How do you stand it?" He asked unable to stay silent any longer.

"Stand what?" Carly asked in confusion.

"Living here. It's practically falling down and it is a crime magnet." Jason pointed out.

"It's not so bad; I've lived way worse in Florida." Carly accidentally let slip.

Jason knew not to comment on it.

"Not only that it was all I could and can afford for a little while." Carly answered defensively.

"At least let me put another lock on the door. You are lucky no one has stolen from you yet."

"Alright," She agreed unhappily after seeing the stubborn look on his face.

Jason walked her to her door. Both of them tensing as they both remembered the kiss from earlier.

Carly unlocked the door.

Jason saw the small living room that had no furniture yet. The only thing she had was a small café style table with a couple of miss-matched chairs. It was covered with books of paint and carpet samples from every outfitter in thirty miles. He didn't even know you could get them or how you got them.

The kitchen was tiny and had only a sink, a stove, and a mini fridge built into the cabinetry with very little flooring that was hard flooring in front of it. There was nothing separating the kitchen from the living room, not even cupboards or counters of any sort.

The bathroom was off to the left with only a toilet and an old shower/circular tub.

Jason couldn't see the bathroom, but he had been a part of construction in his old life too and knew that the most it might fit was a double bed and a very slim chest of drawers. He had never thought twice about Jake's, but suddenly he realized that he had never considered allowing Carly to ever live there. Not because he didn't want her close, but because he wanted better for her.

He put his toolbox on the floor. Carly stood for a few minutes awkwardly and then, "I am going to shower if you don't mind."

"No go ahead. The door will only take about 20 minutes." Jason said. "I have a pay check for you as well. The Moreysa house sold yesterday."

"Really?" Carly said in excitement. "Who bought it?"

"A younger couple who are expecting. The woman liked the nursery you did with the secondary bedroom with the hidden door connecting the closets."

"That's great. I hope she enjoys it."

"After the door I have a few business things to discuss with you."

"Okay." Carly said as she left to collect some clothing.

As Carly showered, Jason begins planning how to step up renovations on the building beside his shop that he had bought this afternoon. He had snatched it from ELQ before the old man could get a bid in.

Apparently history was going to repeat itself in some ways for Bobbie. Tony had divorced her and was seeing a much younger nurse.

Stefan Cassidine was already making a move on Bobbie. Luke was melting over that and the Nikolas Cassadine situation according to Emily. She thought Nik was a snob and was trying to keep lucky in good spirits.

HHHHH At the same time across town HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The table was silent as Luke sat across from Laura with Lulu and Lucky at dinner.

"Dad?" Lucky asked. He was scared to bring it up but he needed to know…

"Yeah, cowboy?" Luke said tensely.

Both Lucky's parents were afraid of what Lucky might ask next.

"Do you have any other family then Aunt Ruby and Bobbie?" He asked timidly knowing how angry his father was lately.

"No, why?" His father asked sharply.

"It's just Emily's brother…the…someone named Carly works with Jason and she looks just like us. Irish eyes and everything…" He trailed off.

"Luke." Laura said quietly, having known Bobbie's past and how much Bobbie had been distraught when Luke had to tell her that the girl had died.

"I am not discussing this," Luke said forcibly. "Bobbie has enough problems."

"That isn't up to you." Laura said sharply.

"That girl isn't a Spencer, there are reasons Laura. We did what was right unlike some people at this table. She should have stayed away where she belonged." Luke yelled. He got up and headed for the door. He looked at Lucky. "Stay away from her, Lucky I mean it." And with that he left.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Carly had finished her shower and the two of them ordered a pizza. Carly had a couple beers in the fridge. Jason pulled the check and an additional piece of paper out of his pocket for review. "Here is the check for the Moreysa home." He stated as he handed it to her.

Carly opened the envelope and looked at the check. The look of shock that crossed her face nearly made Jason laugh out loud.

"They paid 350,000 for the house. As you know I paid around 170,000 for the home with the repairs and updates. That's a difference of 180,000 which makes your ten percent 18,000 for the five bedrooms home. Not too bad, we can renegotiate the percentage after we take a look at the thirty day mark and adjust from there." He told her. She just stared at him in shock. He laughed and asked "You okay?"

"I haven't ever seen this much money on a check before…" She stated. "Tax income totals yes, but never on a check."

"We'll make more on the home at the point even though it has one less room - it is off the sound and in a much better neighborhood, so try not to have a heart attack when we do." He teased her. She chuckled at him.

"Also I wanted to go over another business item with you – technically two." He said. "As you know I am working on a few different projects between the construction and the shop. I also got the license for the PM business on my office wall. Property management would be a good idea being that there are some smaller homes that I own and have renovated that aren't selling as well as I would like due to their location and size. Their good as first time rentals though. What do you think?"

"That's a great idea!" Carly enthused. "And if you really wanted to make them work out you could have them be lease to buy options and include some basic appliances to sweeten the rent and the buying prospects. Is the home on Derby one of them that you were considering?"

"Yeah, I thought that one would be good. But I figured I would hold that back for a while. It is on the lake and Emily likes to use it during the summer. I figured I would keep ownership, I can let it be used off and on in the meantime by people I know and when Em is old enough she can live there when she goes to PCU." Jason confirmed.

"That's sweet." Carly said with a smile. Before Jason could ask what she meant the doorbell rank. Carly got up to get the pizza.

Jason and her grabbed plates and napkins, when they had resumed sitting each with a couple slice Jason brought up the second item. "There was something else I needed to ask you about given the business. I am interested in reducing the cost of the furniture aspect of the homes that we are staging. From what you have been describing each home has a different feel or color scheme which means that we have different items that are needed for each home. The leftover pieces that homeowners don't want to keep and negotiate out of the contract would be placed in storage. I hate storage. Rather than doing that, I bought the building beside my shop and I was thinking that we could build patricians within the building – you can stage a fake room and then we can sell individual pieces and sets over the internet. What do you think? I would need you to look into the pricing for shipping local vs. worldwide and some of the other technical aspects?"

"I am going to schedule you advance vacations, that's what I am thinking but honestly I am scared to give you too much dead time because you think of everything with a business mind. That's a great idea, but I would need help. Would you be opposed to Emily helping me with the staging and online stuff part-time after school occasionally?"

"No, that would work; especially being that she knows Lucky. Lucky is a whiz on a computer and the internet. If either of you had questions or concerns he would be a call away which would make it easier. Not only that other than billing and finance _ I prefer to not have to use the computer." He said.

"So essentially when the computer dies don't call you – got it." Carly teased him with a grin. He smiled back at her.

They finished their meal and Carly threw the garbage away. Jason and her gravitated toward the front door. "One last thing." Jason murmured as his lips descended on hers. They began kissing each other and his hands rubbed her hips up and down lazily. Carly could feel her blood pounding and her heart was beating outside her chest nearly.

"Well isn't this interesting?" Came a firm voice. Luke Spencer stood in her doorway lock pick hanging from his right hand.

"Luke, most people don't break in." Jason pointed out.

"Most people don't show up where they're not wanted either," Luke responded.

Carly bristled and stated "I didn't think you told my mother about me so how would you know either way if I was wanted or not. Furthermore, I didn't come here just to meet Bobbie. I came here to see the town and take classes at PCU for interior design Luke. Did it coincide with where Bobbie lived? Yeah it did, but I haven't approached her because I heard her life recently went to shit. I am not here to complicate things, and I would appreciate it if you would back off." She snarled at him.

Luke looked slightly taken back. "Good night." Jason said firmly as he closed the door in Luke's face.

"Gr, I hate that guy." Carly complained. Jason laughed and noted ryely "Then you can relate to how I feel about my family." Carly smiled she couldn't help it.

None of them knew that Luke was followed by Stefan's minion while Stefan was busy marrying Bobbie in the Dominican Republic…

"I have a report for you sir."

"Go ahead."

"It would appear that Luke Spencer is keeping a secret from Mrs. Cassadine. I have heard that congratulations are in order sir. Either way, Mrs. Cassadine has a biological daughter that she gave up for adoption."

:"Yes, I know the child died when in her teens she got in a car accident."

"No, the child is alive. Luke Spencer lied about that fact. Ms. Carolina Leigh Spencer is here within Port Charles and is currently residing at Cortlandt Street and works for Jason Morgan Quartermaine. They also are in a relationship. I overheard her and Luke's argument regarding her maternity. Ms. Carolina made it clear that she had not approached her mother due to the step-child's death and other recent turmoil that Mrs. Cassadine has endured."

"Did you overhear if she planned on contacting Barbara?"

"She indicated that she would like to meet her at some point, but would not pursue it at this time due to the recent changes in her mother's life as well as her recent move to New York from Florida."

"Keep me updated on Luke Spencer's whereabouts and interactions and in addition place Redolfo and Vasil as unseen security detail for Carolina. My mother is not to be near her. Is this absolutely clear?"

"Yes, right away sir"

The phone call ended and Stefan glanced into the master bedroom where his new wife lay sleeping. Barbara had no idea of the changes that were about to keep plaguing her life.

The next morning Carly had called Emily and discussed The Plan for the furniture store. They needed a name. Carly had been racking her brain while she dealt with Jason's invoices. _A stupid delinquency…why is there an outstanding bill from ELQ? GAH, that old fart is so irritating._

Carly braced herself and dialed ELQ's payable line to get payment worked out. As soon as the little mouse on the other ended answered and got the business name she was put on hold and a tinny computer voice notified her that she was being transferred to Edward's line.

"Jason, before we discuss the building negotiations; your grandmother has been complaining about not seeing more of you." Edward blustered.

"First off this is not Jason, this is Carly. Second you owe Jason money for six repairs to a third floor restroom afterhours at ELQ and third Jason isn't negotiating on the building next door. We already have a business there, sorry Edward you'll have to find another building. Jason has one downtown that he is in the middle of renovating, and if you're nice to me and stop making me call ELQ for every little payment. I might mention your looking and provide pressure on this end. Especially since it is the old Jacks building that is across the street from you…" Carly stated sweeting the deal.

Edward grinned on his end of the line. _That boy definitely found himself a strong woman. He thought pridefully…and then began playing hardball with her on the bill._

Jason had got a message from Edward about that hard headed "office girlie" he had working for him and how she didn't negotiate the bill with him for the third floor repair. Jason just looked at his phone for a moment. He could have sworn he heard pride in that old fool's voice.

The next message was from Carly. Letting him know that ELQs payable department was paying them and that he needed a phone service to deal with those phone calls. He laughed at that message, because he knew how frustrating it was to be stuck on the phone with Edward.

He stopped off at Kelly's to fix their sink in return for a free lunch from Ruby. "Hey Jason" Ruby called out.

"Ruby," He responded politely.

"You know where the sink is. I swear you have to fix it every week. It's driving me crazy."

He held up the new sink with parts as he entered the kitchen.

"Are you sure you're single?" Ruby teased him. He shook his head at her with a slight grin.

"No, I am seeing someone. I was sure Emily had broadcasted it to the international news station by now." He responded.

Ruby laughed out loud. "Not yet, although I am sure she told Lucky."

"He witnessed my family having dinner with her. To say it was a horrible evening would be an understatement." Jason said stoically.

Ruby sympathized given that she knew no one was good enough in Monica's eyes and Edward as a one word description was enough to describe the whole sordid affair. "At least you know they love you." She pointed out.

"Yeah the old me, and being that I am no longer that person; love would probably not be the word I would use." Jason pointed out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Bold – Recap**

"**At least you know they love you." Ruby stated.**

"**Yeah the old me, and being that I am no longer that person; love would probably not be the word I would use." Jason pointed out. **

To have overheard that conversation had been brutal. Because it was true, Alan realized. Jason felt lost in a world he didn't know, where his child was not accepted by anyone due to an accident that no one could have foreseen. The blunt truth had hurt him, and at the same time made him see new possibilities. Alan had felt like he would mourn the loss of Jason forever.

For the first time in months he realized that while the idea of who Jason used to be or could have been had died during the accident -his son was still alive. He was there every time he showed loyalty to his mother Lila or spent time with Emily and Dillion. The young man who would stay by the families' side and help out as needed was still inside Jason despite the accident.

But they had all alienated him so much that he left them alone; to escape his own family's ridicule of how much he had changed. Jason would never be a doctor, or run ELQ. Or even marry Keisha Ward. _But did that really matter anymore? Alan wondered._ All he had ever wanted was for his children to be happy. And Jason was. He was happy running his own businesses and rebuilding his houses. He was happy dating a beautiful young woman, who had a wild streak and was admittedly from a very different social class then they were. But Carly was polite in the face of rudeness from several members of Jason's family and she was good with Emily and Dillion. How terrible could she be if Jason loved her the way Alan suspected he did.

_There were so many things that were worse than this. Alan thought. How did I let this happen with Jason? I lost him by mistake…_

Bobbie had returned from the Dominican Republic. She noticed Alan at the piers on her way to Kelly's. "Alan, are you alright?" She asked as she walked up to him.

He looked up at Bobbie and smiled. "I think so. I had a moment this morning. It is going to sound very odd, but I just realized that Jason is alive. Not the one that could have been, but my son is actually alive. I guess I better get to know him." He looked confused about how to go about it.

Bobbie sat beside him concerned. "Alan, Jason is pretty blunt with people. When he isn't silent." She noted ryely with a smile as she touched his arm. "Even if you mess up at first as long as you keep trying I don't think you'll fail. He is a good person despite all the changes that have happened. And he got that from you and your family. So start with what you have in common." She advised him with a smile.

He felt better; knowing that Jason had gotten somewhat close with Bobbie and Ruby due to living off Kelly's food for weeks at a time.

"By in common, I would start by picking Emily's brain a little." She said with a grin. "She's the best link between the two of you."

Alan laughed and agreed. "Thank you Bobbie. I felt a bit lost there for a while and in return I lost him for a good deal of time. I feel better just thinking it might be possible to get close to him again."

"I don't think it will be too hard, since the most painful part for you apparently happened already. Sometimes our dreams for our children are stronger then we think they are." She said knowingly. Alan knew she was speaking about BJ's short life and he knew how close he had come to never seeing or holding his child again. _He had to fix this with Jason or else he might lose him forever._

Dillion had been mostly silent since returning from painting on Saturday. It was such an odd response and Lila was worried about him. She had sat him down for a snack on the balcony overlooking her rose garden. Lila had forced Edward to be in attendance for this, as Dillion was surprisingly close to the gruff older man.

"Dillion, dear if something is bothering you I wish you would let me know about it." She told him gently as she held his small hand.

"I am not sure where to get flowers." He admitted. "I thought about it a lot and I can't figure it out…" His forehead scrunched as he wondered some more about it.

"What would you need flowers for my boy?" Edward boomed in confusion. Lila wondered herself the same question.

"Well you sent flowers to Grandma Lila." Dillion said, "All girls must like flowers." The little boy reasoned.

Lila was immediately amused. "I see so you must have met a young lady then."

Edward chuckled silently. His grandson was a bit young to be thinking about girls but he was a Quartermaine.

"Yep, I am going to marry her too. But she might think I am too little." He said wondering about the additional problem that had been plaguing him.

"Well maybe you could be friends to begin with, until you're a little bigger." Lila pointed out as she had a feeling she knew which "young lady" her youngest grandchild had fallen for. Dillion was too young to understand that he was confusing love. He loved Carly because she was an adult who cared about his feelings - a rarity in his young life.

"Do you think Carly likes flowers?" He asked her. Edward looked a bit surprised and Lila gently smiled at Dillion.

"I am sure she does, in fact we can cut her some of the roses I grow after your snack and drop them off with her at work. That would be something pretty for her to have on her desk while she sorts out Jason's accounts."

"Do you think I'd have to kiss her to marry her? TC told me that girls have germs at St Andrews. I don't want germs…I just like holding her hand." He asked earnestly.

Lila nearly laughed and Edward was shaking from the effort to hold it in. "I am sure she might give you a kiss on the cheek but she would make sure no germs passed on to you." Lila reassured him with amusement. "Have you decided what to do about Jason?" She asked.

In true child fashion, Dillion responded. "I am too small, but we'll just share her. I am not old enough to marry her yet." He stated sensibly.

Reginald leaned against the wall and silently shook desperately as he held the laughter in. All three adults were amused by the knowledgeable response.

Dillion walked up the platform of Jason's shop. He liked looking around at all the tools and he wondered what they all did.

Lila was with him so he knew where to go.

"Hi Lila," Carly said with a grin at Dillion. "Did you miss me so soon?" She asked him. Emily was figuring out the colors to use for the logo. They had decided the name of the new business would be The Crate.

Jason paused as he entered his office. "Didn't I just see all of you? Or getting voicemail from you?" He said pointedly towards Edward.

"And now you get to deal with us in person, you're so lucky Jason." Emily said enthusiastically with an impish grin. He glared at her and responded. "You know that job I was talking to you about for a few hours a week. I think we should extend the description to include scrubbing toilets. I only own a few hundred of them in the area." He threatened her.

Lila laughed softly and even Edward was amused. Jason left the platform to take care of some tools. "Seems he had a bad day." Emily noted.

"Really, what tipped you off?" Carly asked with amusement.

Dillion was leaning against Carly. "I brought you flowers."

"Wow! They're so beautiful. What a good boy you are, I am training you well." Carly praised him with some teasing to get a smile from him. Dillion grinned fully which was rare for him and Carly gave him a kiss on the cheek as she held him close to her. She whispered a plan of attack for Saturday to him. Jason didn't know it, but Emily and she had already worked out a way to go to the fair with him and Dillion.

Emily laughed and let Edward and Lila in on the secret mission to kidnap Jason from work on Saturday.

Jason returned to the platform and dropped invoices into the box that Carly had set up. Another box got filled with estimates he had given. "Jason, I think a kid is beating you with flowers." Emily pointed out. "Kinda lame that you being crucified by a seven year old."

"When I want advice from the peanut gallery, I'll ask." Jason pointed out. Lila laughed into her hand. Edward was delighted by how uncomfortable his grandson was. Why if he was thirty to forty years younger and Lila wasn't available, he would marry that sassy young thing in a second flat.

"Is there a point to this visit; because I have run into Alan all day long and honestly, patience is not so much my virtue right now." He warned Lila. That surprised her and Edward both. Alan had taken it so hard when the accident happened. Not only had "Jason" died, but AJ's illness involving alcohol could no longer be ignored by any of them. That Alan was trying to reach out to him at all, even awkwardly - was a vast improvement to the mourning their son had been in for months.

Lila assured him that they were just dropping in so Dillion could present his gift and she could extract an agreement for dinner later in the week. She made it clear that he would not have to suffer through a family meal, but she would like him and Carly to join her and Edward at the PC Grille. They agreed to Thursday at 6:00 pm.

He spent a few moments answering Dillion's questions about various tools. He remained focused on Dillion and his questions solely. Not paying much attention to Carly and Emily's scheming ways. Edward and Lila watched for a few moments as he spent time on Dillion alone. Lila knew they were seeing a glimpse of what he would be like some day with his own child. Focused and attentive, what she had always hoped for the next generation. Herself and Edward had attempted to be excellent parents; but there were many times and ways she felt they could have done better looking back.

It took Lila most of the evening, but eventually she got Alan alone in the study. "Hello, my dear." She alerted him to her presence. Alan was looking at his photo of Jason and AJ from when they were children. Jason was all of six years old in that photo.

"You tried to tell me often and I didn't even notice it." Alan told her as he looked at his mother. Lila gripped his hand worried for him. "He's alive, not what I expected and in some aspects of his life he won't do what I want him to, but he's here. How did I miss that as the most important?"

"Probably because you were scared. I know I was when he first woke up. Scared for him and for us. How would we live through one more tragedy. This one almost as difficult. Because he didn't die. He is alive and a constant reminder of lives we didn't protect for me." Lila said softly. "We failed him and AJ in a way that makes me feel ashamed. I know I failed him by being proud of how well he took care of AJ. He was always there for his brother and protecting him. When actually he shouldn't have protected him so much. I failed AJ by pretending that I couldn't see what was happening at first and then getting involved too late. I feel like we nearly destroyed two of the things we loved most Alan. I couldn't tell you everything, because you're my child. I see mistakes I made with you as well and one was that no matter how often I tell you or Tracy. I can never tell you enough that I love you. No matter what you do, or who gets hurt. I will always love you both."

"I don't know where to begin." Alan admitted. "It's like loving him again from the very beginning when he was a baby and I wasn't sure of his paternity. Bobbie pointed out to me that if I didn't give up I couldn't ever really lose the chance of having some aspect of him in my life. With AJ, I am just hoping he finds his way. I am not sure what to do beyond that."

"Sometimes there is nothing you can do beyond that. You know that Edward and I have taken custody of Dillion away from Tracy. In the end, I didn't have to force her this time. She agreed because I finally just told her that I loved her enough to realize that she wasn't ready to be a mother for Dillion and that maybe she was never going to be the mother a child needed. But that I also knew that she loved him strongly enough to do what was right for him. Separate from any business she wants to conduct, which is the reason she finally brought him to us. She agreed and let him go. Sometimes Alan, loving your children means knowing their making a mistake and letting them make it anyway. It also means loving them despite how they live their life differently than you imagined for them. Those are the two strongest lessons I have learned from raising my own two and it has taken a long time to learn that. But I wouldn't change anything because I have you both and all the additional family you've given me." Lila told him with a beloved smile for her son.

Alan knew his mother was right. All his kids had ever needed was him to love them.

Lila had gone to bed feeling lighter than she had in years. AJ was standing on the balcony above the rose garden.

"You used to stand out here all the time when you were a kid. Waiting for Monica to get back so she would tuck you into bed." Alan told him quietly. AJ had avoided them all whenever possible since the accident. "You think that I hate you because of the accident." He stated to his eldest child.

"I know you do. Don't you think I would change that day a thousand ways if I could? I can't!" AJ cried out at him. "I watched myself destroy Jason. He was the only person who saw everything and didn't care about how or why. He just loved me anyway and I rewarded that by destroying him." AJ shook from the effort to restrain the devastation he felt from finally admitting the disgusting truth he had been running from for months.

"You're wrong. I thought loving you meant that I would look the other way when you drank. I convinced myself it was a phase and you would outgrow it. I don't hate you AJ. I hate where your actions took you, but I don't hate you. You are still the little boy who looked at me and Monica like we have all the answers and we don't. As much as Jason loved you, you loved him just as much. But no one loves either of you as much as I do. As fiercely as I do. I have made a lot of mistakes some of them unforgiveable with you."

"You don't understand." AJ was shaken. "I want to drink every day. Everything in me tells me I won't have to face what happened if I drink and the only thing that is stopping me from doing it is that I am scared that next time it will be Emily in the car…" he trailed off.

"Yet you face it every day and you decide not to drink. AJ it doesn't matter what prompts you not to drink. If it is Emily, let it be Emily. Because you love her enough to not ever want history to repeat itself. That doesn't make you weak, that makes you strong enough to face the consequences of what happened and understanding of what can lead you there again." Alan told him as he gripped a son he had lost for years before finding. "I love you and you are my son. The truth is that I never told you that enough when you were young. I was so busy being hurt by the possibility that you weren't my blood that I forgot how much I enjoyed raising my two boys. I let fears I had regarding your mother and me block our way to having a good relationship. I focused on the differences between us rather than what was important. So I have blame AJ in our relationship. And I hope one day you can forgive me for that. I want you to know that I am trying to reach out to Jason. You didn't destroy him, and that is the real miracle. You saved each other in a way. You stopped drinking which is leading you to a healthier life with a better chance to be happy and he is happy. He is happy building his houses and dating Carly. That is all I ever wanted for all my children, is to be healthy and happy. I don't care who runs ELQ or who becomes a doctor. I thought I cared about all that. But the one thing that accident did was make me realize how ridiculous it was to care about any of that." Alan told him.

His eldest son cried for the first time in years as his father held him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**AN: Wow, massive response from readers - thanks. Only1Tonite – I don't know if I like reading your stories more or reading your reviews and laughing at the commentary esp WBB… Carly needs to take back some power in this relationship and it is fun to write them being joyful together. There is always room for angst later.**

On the way to Carly's, Jason looked over at a stop light and asked, "So what were you and my sister discussing?" Carly looked up at with an innocently confused face.

"Please, my sister invented that face. I know it anywhere." Carly laughed at him and replied. "We were comparing notes on how you work too much. We agreed that you need more fun in your life."

"Why do I get the feeling there is a PLAN somewhere in there?" Jason asked with mild amusement.

"You're paranoid; it must be all the family trailing after you."

"You are a horrible liar. " He told her conversationally as though it were no concern of his own. "You want to try that again? Or should I just pretend you didn't respond?" He pulled up to Carly's building.

She busted up laughing. "You know I swear you have ESP or something. You always know me too well. It kind of freaks me out sometimes but other times…it's fun to mess with you." She stated kissing him thoroughly as she slipped out of his car. "See you tomorrow."

He chuckled and responded. "I'll meet you at Kelly's in the morning and that little distraction you just pulled was only momentary."

"Feel free to tell yourself that later tonight when you're staring at your ceiling." Carly teased him.

_Damn it, I hate that she can do this to me, Jason thought in frustration later that night. _He shoved a pillow over his head and tried to shut up his mind so he could go to sleep.

_Kelly's – the next morning_

Carly had beaten Jason to the café for breakfast. He got held up by an early morning call from a gas station off Q and Main that had a plumbing leak.

She had ordered coffee from Ruby when an older man approached her table. She was digging through her folder full of design ideas when she looked up.

It was the eyes, Stefan realized. They screamed Spencer from the coloration and pigment.

"Yes? Do I know you?" Carly asked.

"No, my name is Stefan Cassadine. I have heard from a few people that you do design for the interior of homes. I was wondering if I could have you look at a parlor within my home and provide some design ideas. The parlor in question would be for my wife, we're newlyweds and I tend to go for darker colors and heavier furniture than she is used to. So I am looking to give her a space to relax in that is more comfortable for her." He explained.

"Sure, my name is Carly. Did you have a day in mind? My schedule is pretty flexible for mornings so I can accommodate you." Carly assured him.

"Would Wednesday work for you?" Stefan asked. "I know it is short notice, but I am hoping to get the project finished relatively quickly."

"No, Wednesday would work just fine. Around 9:30 in the morning? I could be there earlier if you need me to, but I typically meet up with Jason earlier in the morning to brief him on job sites and last minute call outs in the morning."

"No, 9:30 is perfect." Stefan assured her. "I live on Wyndemere Island – you can see it from the harbor. There is a launch off pier 12, I will have the operator waiting for you. My home phone number is on the back, if anything comes up." Stefan explained as he handed her his business card.

"I look forward to seeing you Wednesday." Carly confirmed.

He nodded and left. Barbara's daughter was beautiful. She had certainly received a heavy dose of her mother's genes in her. Stefan was impressed with her professional demeanor and the straight forwardness of discussion regarding appointments. Typically business associates and contractors played the if-then game back and forth rather than simply committing to a day and time.

Back at Kelly's, Carly had advance ordered Jason's breakfast since he had called her in route to the diner and had just ordered her own as well.

Sonny did a double take when he seen the lovely blond sitting at a table near the window. Ruby saw the look and knew instantly that Jason was going to continue gaining competition for the young woman's affection. Personally, Ruby liked the little spitfire blond. She was probably the only one that could firmly put and keep both Edward and Jason in their places outside of poor Lila. It evened the odds a bit.

"Sonny, I didn't expect to see you this morning."

Sonny dimpled as he responded, "Ruby, you still make the best pastries in town. You sure you don't want to work for my shop? I would triple pay you."

"Nice try smooth-talker." Ruby responded with some amusement. It wasn't that she disliked Sonny; she just knew that Jason and Carly fit each other perfectly. No one should interfere in that, in Ruby's opinion.

Before Ruby could go back to work, Sonny stopped and asked, "Who is that near the window?"

"She is off-limits to you." Ruby said firmly. Sonny looked at her in surprise. He wasn't use to any of the Spencer's closing ranks that quickly on him. He and Luke were on good terms with each other. "Carly works for Jason Morgan. The man who bullet-proofs your cars. He also is seeing her seriously Sonny. She is close to my family and I want your word that you'll leave her alone. She is a tough little cookie from the wrong side of the tracks that is making it against the odds. I don't want to see her get broken apart by the mob or in any other way. Are you clear about this? Because if I find out you made a move towards her after I have warned you not to; you will not be welcome here."

"You act like I am going to destroy her or something Ruby." Sonny said in surprise.

"I like you as a person and you have a special place as a family friend to us Spencer's, but I know you Sonny. Nothing gets asked idly. And I have seen what is happening between Brenda, Lily and you even if I don't mention it. What you do is your business, until it involves someone that I care about. Then all bets are off." Ruby warned him.

Sonny knew Ruby's threat wasn't a simple one to be taken lightly. "I won't do anything like that with her. I swear, I was just curious because I hadn't seen her before and I admit she is beautiful. You can't be mad at me for speaking the truth, Ruby." He pointed out.

"I am not, and I prefer that you stay straightforward about things. As long as we're clear?"

"We're crystal." He assured her. "Good, take some pastries to your men. They do keep you alive you know." Ruby told him going back to their usual banter.

AN: Okay it is really hard to write some plot devices without any firm action being taken.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Jason felt like he was going steadily insane. Everywhere he went, Alan was. Alan even stopped by the Bay House that Jason owned. He had enough.

Jason wasn't paying attention to what Alan was saying. It was the second day of being ambushed by his own family all over town. So he cut in as Carly stepped through the door.

"Alan, what do you want?" Jason asked firmly. "Not useless chatter, just tell me what the hell you are here for. Between you and Edward I am seriously considering hiring some security for myself."

Carly laughed into her hand and tried unsuccessfully to disguise it as a cough. Both men looked over. "Sorry boys." She said. "Jason you got a call from Chin Doa's. Their sink is backing up water and apparently there is a good amount of puddle forming at the feet of their chefs."

"On it." Jason said firmly as he began collecting tools and pipe fittings that he may need to repair the issue. Jason was out the door within ten minutes.

Carly looked up from straightening some of the files on her desk. Alan was completely lost due to the situation with Jason and his family, but at least he was trying. Carly knew what it was like to try to earn your way into a family or a family member's love and feel like you were constantly failing. "Do you have time tomorrow about 9:30 AM?"

"Yes." Alan said confused.

"Good, I have to do a solo interior design consult and Jason's calendar will be cleared for that time period. He'll be at Kelly's uninterrupted for at least thirty minutes." Carly confided quirking her eyebrow with a grin at Alan.

The little minx was giving him an opening, Alan realized. "There might not be a reason for Jason to be there."

"Trust me, he'll be there." Carly assured confidently. "And if you really wanted to keep him beyond thirty minutes you may allow Emily to play hooky for the morning. She will convince him to stay planted there beyond thirty minutes." Carly gave a mischievous grin that told Alan she was good at getting Jason to do things that he was averse to doing on his own.

"Why would you.."

"I know it is hard to reach out to family, especially when you live pretty differently from them." Carly pointed out. "After all not all my extended family grew up in trailer parks, darlin'."

Alan was surprised by her candor, but more so by her compassion to the situation he was in. "I think I can see why Jason likes you so well, you're pretty level-headed and my father hasn't fazed you yet."

"That old goat will never faze me." Carly said with a grin. "Not only that if he pushes to hard, I have no problem tattling on him to Lila." She stated with a twinkle in her eye that told him she would enjoy doing just that. Alan laughed for the first time in months.

"Then I suppose I will see Jason tomorrow morning."

"Yep." Carly agreed before answering Jason's phone. Alan left feeling some relief to the stress of trying to find a way to approach his son, now he just had to figure out what he was going to say to him.

Nikolas was excited about having Lucas for a younger brother and Bobbie as a mother. Technically Laura, Lucky and Lulu were his biological family, but none of them wanted anything to do with him. Bobbie had taken to him right away, _the way a real mother would, he thought._ He didn't understand why his own mother didn't want him regardless of the circumstances, he was half her bloodline-didn't that mean anything to Laura?

"Nikolas? Are you alright?" Bobbie asked gently, having come upon the young man as she came up the stairs after working a shift at the hospital.

"Yes, just lost in thought. I apologize." Nikolas responded.

"Well, if you decide you need to discuss those deep thoughts, let me know. I am always willing to listen even if I don't have advice for you, okay?" Bobbie reassured him.

"Thank you." Nikolas stated as she squeezed his shoulder gently.

Stefan knew how good Bobbie was for Nikolas. His son's guards were thorough in their observations on the interactions between the two of them at Stefan's request. Stefan had never felt that Bobbie would be inappropriate or cruel to Nikolas, it just reassured Stefan to know that he had not completely failed his child with Lasha's complete ignorance of their son. Even Lucky Spencer, who was obviously conflicted by his fathers views was never cruel to Nikolas. The younger boy seemed to be avoiding his brother to keep out of the tuggle war that was occurring between his own parents. Stefan couldn't blame the youth for that and Lulu was a very young child, younger than Lucas even.

Given the reports of Carly's interactions with Emily, Lucky, and Dillion Quartermaine –Stefan was sure that once she joined the fold of their family she would be accepting of Nikolas as well as Lucas. That was the main reason he wanted to get slightly closer to her. To see how she would interact with his own family unit. Perhaps there was finally a Spencer by birth that could easily bridge the gap between the Cassadines and Spencers without the burden falling to Lucas.


End file.
